1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding mechanism for a baby stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional baby strollers, a seat and a backrest are formed by a single sheet of cloth, and are classified as types in which the backrest cannot be reclined and the type in which the backrest can be reclined. The type of stroller having a reclining backrest is adapted for use by babies over a wide range of ages. Certain strollers adapted for use by relatively old babies also have a protective frame detachably mounted on the front side of the seat so as to prevent the baby from falling out.
Strollers with reclining backrests, adapted for use by relatively young and small babies, often have a seat that can be freely attached to and detached from the stroller.
In the above-mentioned conventional strollers, the protective frame and the seat are constructed so as to be useful for babies of all ages and sizes. Therefore, the comfort and portability of the seat, is not proper for babies of all ages and sizes.